


The Pacific Collection

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Pining, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Their best friends are getting married and Harry and Draco bump into each other at Madam Malkin's.Madam Malkin has a new line of custom robes called The Pacific Collection which pushes our pining boys to get together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	The Pacific Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 1 for Drarropoly 2020  
> Prompt: There's nothing like a new set of custom tailored robes, especially when others notice them.  
> Additional: Attending a Wedding + Give the robes magical properties and describe what they do.

An excerpt from The Prophet read; Pansy Parkinson, socialite and animal rights activist is set to marry Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic in an intimate ceremony at an undisclosed location on 26th November.  
The wedding being touted as the event of the year shall be attended by many bigwigs including, Saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter and ex-death eater turned potions master Draco Malfoy, who are close personal friends of the couple.

\----

“Draco Malfoy, if you are not here by this evening I am never speaking to you again!” cried Pansy through the floo. You are my best friend and I need you here. It's hardly 5 days until the wedding.” Draco sighed and pinched his nose, there was no reasoning with Pansy once she went on a screaming spree. “Pans, I promise you I will be there tomorrow afternoon. I just have a very urgent and sensitive batch of potions to monitor tonight,” explained Draco. “Oh, so your potions are more important than your childhood friend? Good to know Draco.” “Come on Pans, don't be like this. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be all yours starting tomorrow. I’ll even go to Madam Malkins tomorrow and collect your mum’s outfit and deliver it to her,” cajoled Draco. Pansy calmed down a bit after that. Draco was offering to deal with Primrose Parkinson, he was a good friend.

\----

Draco was rushing through Diagon Alley. He was late for the appointment at Madam Malkins. Just as he was about to enter the shop a hard body collided with him. Strong arms held on to his waist to stop him from landing on his bum. “What the hell.” “I’m so sorry,” said Draco and his assailant at the same time. As he looked up, Draco was staring into familiar emerald green eyes and felt a tingle go up his spine. It was Harry bloody Potter.

“Draco? Draco Malfoy! I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?” exclaimed Harry.  
After Harry had spoken in favor of Draco and his mother during their trials, Draco had left the UK and moved to Paris. He wanted to start afresh, so he studied potions with a Parisian master and now ran a successful business of his own.  
Draco politely responded, “Yes, hello Potter, how are you? I’m here to pick up robes for Pansy’s wedding and I really should get going. I'm late for the appointment.”  
“Oh me too,” said Potter enthusiastically.  
They entered the shop and an assistant came over to help them.  
“I’m here to pick up the robes for Ms. Parkinson,” said Draco.  
“And I’m here for my suit fitting,” said Harry.  
Yes of course sirs just give me a moment,” said the assistant as she went back into the store.  
“Here you go Mr. Potter, you can try on your outfit in there. Your partner can take a seat there, Madam Malkin is just putting some last-minute details on the robes and should be out shortly,” said the assistant.  
“I’m not his partner,” blushed Draco but the assistant had gone back. Harry chuckled “I’d love a second opinion on the outfit if you don't mind,” as he disappeared into the trial room.

When he came out a few minutes later, Draco was left speechless. He looked stunning in all black, the robes flowing over his shoulders; all long limbs and toned muscles.  
Harry was fidgeting with his tie. “Could you help with this,” he said absentmindedly. Draco wordlessly moved toward him and started fixing the tie.  
When he looked up, he realised Harry was staring at him with a fond expression. Draco quickly smoothed his hands over Harry's shirt, sneaking a feel of his toned chest and abs, and stepped away.

Madam Malkin chose that moment to step out with Mrs. Parkinson's robes. She droned on about how her new line of custom robes was made from a special material that had a spell woven in which made the wearer feel cool, calm and confident. A great material for stressful events like weddings and important meetings. She called it the Pacific Collection.  
Draco could only hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. He took the package, paid and fled the shop.  
By the time Harry changed and came back, Draco was gone. Harry sighed and smiled at Madam Malkin as he paid for his Pacific Collection robes and left.

\----

Harry did not see Draco again until the rehearsal dinner. And even then, the blond did his best to avoid Harry. Harry however could not take his eyes off Draco. He was enamored by the way he smiled bright and happy, spoke to people with animated hand gestures; the way his lips were tinted red with wine and the slight flush on his cheeks which seemed to be a permanent fixture on his pale cheeks. Draco looked nothing like the boy he knew during the war. He was taller now, lightly muscled and his eyes had a spark.  
“He’s changed you know.” said a voice from beside Harry. It was Hermione. “He’s not up to anything sinister,” said Ron. “I know that,” huffed Harry. “Has he always looked so fit though?” mumbled Harry. “ Oh my God Harry,” grumbled Ron good-naturedly while Hermione shook her head fondly.

\----

It was the day of the wedding. After helping with the set up, Harry got dressed and was fidgeting with his tie again, when he bumped into Draco. “Watch it, Potter, you’ll crease my Parisian robes,” said Draco. Harry looked up sheepishly, Draco looked gorgeous in his deep blue robes that accentuated his grey eyes. His hair artfully tousled, his cheeks tinted with a healthy blush and was he wearing eyeliner? Oh my, Harry’s mind was short-circuiting.  
He took a deep breath and said, “Help me with my tie?” Draco rolled his eyes but obliged. The look of concentration on Draco’s face as he fixed the tie was adorable. Harry felt a sudden burst of confidence through his veins. “You look gorgeous today, Draco,” he said in a low whisper. “I can’t keep my eyes off you. And that eyeliner is going to be the death of me.”  
Draco’s breath hitched. “I need to go, Pansy needs me. The ceremony will be starting soon,” he said and ran off. 

Draco kept stealing glances of Potter throughout the ceremony. Harry looked absolutely dapper in the suit which fit him like a glove and the traditional robes over it accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. Draco was so utterly gone for him and the robes just added to his charm.

The ceremony was beautiful, both the brides looked radiant and happy as they danced to a slow song. Mrs. Parkinson, who is known to be a difficult lady, was calm and smiling while chatting with the Grangers.  
Those robes must work, Draco mused.  
His thoughts were cut short as someone tapped his shoulder. It was Potter. “Would you like to dance with me?”  
“I didn't know you could dance Potter,” teased Draco.  
“Call me Harry, please. And I’m a decent dancer, let me show you. Come on Draco, just one dance, please.” Draco obliged and one dance turned into several. They chatted and danced and were having a good time when Harry decided it was now or never. “Draco, would you go out with me? On a date,” clarified Harry. Draco was a little stunned but smiled and nodded “Yes, Potter.”  
“Harry, please.”  
“Yes Harry, I’d love to,” laughed Draco and they danced the rest of the night away. 

Harry would have to remember to send Madam Malkin a review for her Pacific Collection robes. They did manage to give Harry that push to act on his feelings after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever long fic in addition to being my first ever Drarropoly entry. Hope y'all like it :)


End file.
